


multiplied

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Multi, canon-typical incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Aoba finds a name on either wrist; Mairu and Kururi have the same soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short fluff for these three, nothing special.

Aoba doesn't know what it means.

When he wakes up one morning and notices, while getting dressed, that he has a name on his wrist in a place that was blank the day before, he understands that this _Kururi Orihara_ must be his soul mate. He's a bit on the young side to already have a name appear, but there have been more unusual cases than that and he doesn't think much of it, until he looks at his other wrist.

_Mairu Orihara_ .

He looks between the two names for a good while, and almost makes himself late to school in due to the resulting confusion. With such similar names, he isn't sure what to make of this, but it's clear that the two names must be two separate people. However, if that's the case, then that implies that he has two soul mates, which is not something he's ever heard of, and that goes without mentioning the oddness surrounding the fact that they have the same last name.

He doesn't know what this really means, or who these people are, or what is going to come of this.

~X~

“No, no, no, this is so _unfair_!” cries Mairu, gripping her wrist and staring at it as if it has personally offended her. “As if it isn't bad enough that Yuuhei already has a soul mate, now I find out that my soul mate isn't even you, Kururi! Oh, I'm so upset! I don't even know who this Aoba Kuronuma is! I can't believe I've got a soul mate now!”

“Me too,” her twin sister says softly, and Mairu groans.

“You got one too? Oh, now I have double the heart break, this is too much for me to bear!”

“No,” says Kururi. “Look.” She holds out her wrist and her twin scrambles over to look at it, reading the name there.

_Aoba Kuronuma_ .

She studies her own wrist, and she studies Kururi's, and she studies her own again, and she cannot reach any conclusion other than the fact that the two of them have the exact same soul mate. Something like this is, as far as she knows, fairly unheard of her; or, at least, she's never read about anything like this before.

Of course, there are all kinds of stories out there about people with names that don't match up, until they discover they're a part of a group, but none of those stories involve names repeating like this. If she digs hard enough, she might be able to find some information on this, but for now, there's really only one thing that they can infer from this.

“Well, I guess it's a good thing,” she says at last. “If we can't just have each other, it's good that we have the same soul mate. After all, you and I should be a package deal! Right?”

~X~

Eventually, not long later, high school starts for Aoba, and he knows a bit more about his soul mates (and he has accepted by now that he has two). Most importantly, he learns that they share a last name with a rather troublesome man and, through a little digging on his own, he discovers that they're his little sisters. Twins, in fact, and though their relationship to this man makes Aoba less than eager to pursue them, he's glad that he has a bit of an explanation for why he has two names, instead of one.

Of course, he's never heard of twins sharing a soul mate _before_ , but it certainly makes more sense with twins than anything else. When he begins high school, he finally has the chance to meet one of them, the one named Kururi. She's a soft-spoken, unusual girl in his class, and he stares at her for a bit after she gives her name. He thinks she might have jumped a little bit during his introduction, but that could just be wishful thinking on his part.

Whatever the case, he's encountered at least one of them, and he knows that, soon enough, he'll have his chance to meet her twin sister, though he doesn't make a move to introduce himself just yet. It isn't until after the incident where he calls out Kururi's bullies that he officially meets either of the girls, and he isn't even aware that they are listening to the confrontation later.

They thank him without mentioning the most obvious thing, and and he argues with that, pointing out his less-than-stellar motivations, but then, Mairu says, “Actually, she's just happy that you said she was cute! It's not something she's used to hearing, so it makes her very happy to hear a boy say something like that!”

“Be quiet.”

“Aw, but you know it's true! Besides, we need to be more open with him, don't we? You're extra happy because your _soul mate_ thank you're cute. Do you think I'm cute, too?” she asks. “Oh, and you do know, don't you? About us being soul mates?”

“I was waiting for one of you to bring that up,” he replies.

“Well, I wanted to come talk to you right away, but my poor sister is just so tragically shy! Also, you know, we both already pledged our hearts to Yuuhei Hanejima, and it's still such a shock to know that we'll never know his loving embrace! Anyway, we were waiting for the right time and, well, now is as good a time as any!” Mairu claps once, and Aoba can't help but smile a bit at her energy, a sharp contrast to her twin.

Stepping forward, Kururi murmurs, “Your reward,” and gives him no chance to ask her what she means before she pulls him into a sudden kiss. It is brief, and she steps back, blushing furiously, before her sister takes him by even greater surprise and pulls him into a much more forceful kiss.

Pulling back, Mairu declares, “A kiss from my soul mate and an indirect kiss from Kururi, all in one go! Talk about a lucky day!”

The two of them are certainly unusual but, at the same time, he can't deny that they _are_ cute, and that, with them, things would certainly never get boring. He is still conflicted, considering their relation to Izaya Orihara, and he isn't sure what to make of their rather... _intimate_ relationship as sisters, but, even with all of those factors, the fact remains that they are his soul mates.

Wherever his life goes from this point on, he's going to have their names on his wrists, and his name will be on both of theirs. They're going to have to take the time to get to know each other, but, with the way this usually works, it won't surprise him in the least if they do end up with a stronger connection. For now, however, he has more important things to concern himself with, and he only hopes that he can keep them out of that, for the time being.

~X~

“He seemed nice, right? I mean, not my ideal man, of course, but still! He seemed really nice, didn't he?”

“He did.”

“Aoba Kuronuma! What a nice guy! Still, I need time to get over my heart break, but you know? When the time comes, he's not gonna be so bad to spend forever with! I mean, especially considering I get to spend that time with you, too! Really, that's all I could ask for, spending eternity in your arms! Really, who needs that Aoba guy in the first place?!”

“Don't be silly.”

 


End file.
